


Growing Perfection Part 1: Imperfect Beginnings

by QueenAkron



Series: Growing Perfection [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Absorption, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cock Expansion, Multi, muscle expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkron/pseuds/QueenAkron
Summary: A female Cell comes from the future to absorb the world's greatest fighters to become perfect, although not before some well-deserved playtime.
Series: Growing Perfection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647532
Kudos: 9





	Growing Perfection Part 1: Imperfect Beginnings

The noise of the machine slowly died down as it phased into the timeline. It was a wrecked, sparking mess of a time machine, but it worked. A clawed hand tore open a hole it had patched up mere hours ago, an unfortunate accident caused while securing this special device. The insectoid invader crawled out of the machine, taking its first step onto the dry earth. It flexed and rolled it’s body, to loosen it after being cramped in the small time machine.

“Whew… here at last. No need to rush though, my victims aren’t going anywhere…”

The imperfect lifeform mused to itself, surveying where it had landed. This creature was known as Cell, a biological android sent from a desolate future to eradicate all life from the planet. Also she was currently limited by a frugal choice of cells, her ability to absorb and evolve meant that she would reach perfection in no time. All she had to do was use the powers of the world’s strongest fighters against them, and then all would be subject to her perfect conquest. Right now however, she was merely on a large mesa, overlooking a rocky wasteland.

“I suppose if nothing else, it will keep the more major threats off my back. I need data though… ah, I sense an Earthling not too far from here.”

Cell smirked, lightly jumping down to the stony surface below. Nimbly and swiftly following her target, she came upon a large humanoid who was training among the stones. She had the technique of a trained martial artist, but it was her body that really impressed the android.

“Grr, I’ll catch up to the others in no time! Maybe I’m not the best with ki… a-and maybe I can barely fly… a-and I’m small… b-but that doesn’t mean I’m any less strong! Eagle Kick!”

The human known as Videl shouted, obliterating a large pile of stones she had stacked previously. Although she claimed to be “small”, she was easily more than twice as tall as a regular human. Her muscles were thick and powerful from training, sporting biceps bigger than basketballs and legs as thick as a person’s torso! Her short white shirt clung to her twelve pack abs, which only barely covered her sizable breasts. Videl wiped her forehead, giggling a little at her work as Cell slowly stalked behind her…

“Hardly any ki from this one… it’s practically a free lunch!”

Cell cooed smugly, propelling herself off one of the larger rocks to engage the martial artist. Videl barely had time to bring her arm up as Cell’s comparatively small hand collided with her.

“H-Huh? It isn’t nice to just sneak up on people like that! Your technique needs some work too!”

“Hmph. I wasn’t expecting a struggle…”

Cell quickly returned to her feet as Videl shrugged her off, assuming a battle stance. Crouching on all fours, Cell launched herself forward, distracting her opponent with harmless punches as her tail pierced Videl! Videl quickly felt helpless and tingly, as if she was receiving a full body massage while falling asleep!

“O-Oooh… w-what’s happening…?”

“Now now, just relax~ You’re about to be the first step of my perfection! I’ll put your tiny body to use, for something greater than yourself…”

Cell said, confident of her victory as her tail pumped more and more energy. Videl gradually felt more and more weak, barely able to keep her eyes open as Cell pumped larger and larger amounts of energy. Cell’s tail then opened up slightly, taking Videl’s whole body inside of her own to finish the process.

“Mmm, my power grows~ If a simple snack like her tastes this good, then… well, I shouldn’t spoil the surprise for myself…”

The android cooed as Videl’s cells merged with her own. Chiseled muscle began to bulge and expand over her, massive biceps flexing from her green arms. She felt herself grow taller and bulkier, abs forming over her blue stomach as thick veins began to pulse and throb. Shoulder and neck muscle piled on as even her wingspan increased, reacting to her increased frame. Her tail, now as thick as a person, wagged happily as Cell flexed and admired herself for a bit.

“Incredible… no ki increase, as predicted, but this form should all me to subdue more mundane targets. Perhaps I could make them surrender without lifting a finger…”

She mused, running a hand over her smooth, swollen chest. It moved down to her wide hips, pleasantly soft in contrast to her now sculpted thighs.   
This was merely the first step, and already Cell found herself loving her own incredible form. Focusing again, she began to walk towards a horizon of buildings, hoping to find more juicy targets there. Each step she took left cracks in the stone, and eventually imprints on the earth and concrete as she approached. She was nearing a domed building, one she vaguely recognized from the future.

“Ah, if anyone would know about juicy targets, it would be her.”

Cell swaggered up to the door, grabbing the hinge with one hand. Her arm bulged and flexed as she felt the lock give way to her strength, even warping the hinges in the process.

“Mmm, Videl? I told you, I already tried fixing your ki deficiency…”

Cell rested her hand on her hip, looking over the large form waddling over to her. She had a white shirt stretched over her incredible belly, which did little to conceal it. Her jeans groaned with each fat step, struggling to contain her ass that could seat an entire couch. Cell looked past her gut, her round chest, and her several chins too see Bulma, one of the android’s greatest obstacles. Even now, she was biting into a big greasy burger, with no care for her waistline…

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have many more burgers to-...CELL!? How are you… what are you… o-oh dear...”

The malicious bio-android basked in her fear, proudly flexing a spotty green bicep. She watched as the scientist took step after chubby step backwards, eyes wide on the powerful lifeform.

“I-I don’t suppose you’re here to join another universal tournament?”

“...what? No, I’m here for that lovely intellect of yours…”

Cell took her time, taking powerful strides toward the helpless Bulma. Sure she was smart, but her massive belly wasn’t doing her any favors. Bulma nervously smiled as Cell wrapped her powerful arms around her flab, squeezing and bouncing it to amuse herself.

“So much lovely mass… it’s almost a shame I have to absorb you.”

Bulma gulped as Cell continued to grope her, even squeezing her ass and slapping it. Cell’s large tits bounced near Bulma’s face, and she was ashamed to admit it was strangely arousing.

“M-Maybe we could team up? My brains and your um, perfect muscles! You could g-grope me all day…”

“An amusing thought…”

Cell cooed, making Bulma moan as her stinger began its work.

“But this planet only needs one overlord! Me, of course.”

She cooed evilly, pumping Bulma’s mass for more and more cells. Bulma had much more to offer than Videl, but Cell’s stinger was much more powerful now~ Thick bulges of cells and data pumped right into Cell, causing the pair to moan slightly.

“C-Cell… I..I...urp…”

Bulma groaned as she passed out, getting wholly absorbed by Cell. The smug android awaited a flood of knowledge, expecting Bulma’s incredible mass to be simply added to her own muscular physique.

“Yes, more power! More perfec-urp!”

Cell blushed, looking over her body. She was getting bigger, and much more round! Her jaw dropped as her powerful form went away, muscles melting into folds of fat! Her abs faded as a huge blue gut spilled out, her hips getting wide to match. Her thighs became thick and juicy, her legs now supporting an insane amount of weight. Cell felt her cheeks expand around her too, rolls of fat forming her chins, back, and incredibly round ass. Even her tail became fat and heavy, and much longer too. She could still move, but barely, and even then it was a slow waddle.

“This is… much different. It doesn’t have the raw energy that my previous form did, but… I feel much more cozy~ So this is how Bulma felt…”

Cell cooed, hugging her heavy breasts against her face. She ran her hands over her round gut, before sinking her hands into her rotund booty.

“Perhaps what I need is slaves~ Worshipers to really appreciate my divine, perfected form… controlled by my own cells, of course~”

Cell rested on her wide butt, scanning her newly acquired intellect for viable targets, and now servants. It dawned on her that perhaps this form wasn’t the best for fighting, and chasing down targets would be a bother…

“Perhaps…”

Cell focused on her own cells, mixing Videl’s power with Bulma’s bulk. Soon her muscles began to return, granting her beefy arms and powerful legs to heft her new weight with. She kept her gut and flabby cheeks, but made her tail more sleek and powerful. She was built like a sumo wrestler, with an incredible gut but toned, powerful arms and legs. Imbued with renewed confidence, Cell strutted outside, almost intentionally letting her belly and ass bounce as much as possible.

“As satisfying as this has been, I believe it’s time to really enhance my form~ 17 should have the necessary data to take me to the next level…”

Cell mused to herself, floating and propelling her bulk to the island that 17 worked at now. Her limited ki was starting to wane as she finally approached the island, forced to carry her immense, ki-less weight. This made Cell’s belly gurgle as she acquired a twisted version of hunger, spotting a rather large gathering of poachers down below.

“Ah, you’ll do~”

Cell cooed, touching down before immediately absorbing one of the hapless outlaws. They were unimpressive specimens to be sure, but to Cell they were just a snack break on her road to greatness. Bullets flew as she absorbed one after another, harmlessly bouncing off of her ironclad belly. She took her time, flexing and restraining the ones who resisted with her arms as her tail methodically absorbed them. They had little to offer except raw mass, which caused Cell to slowly gain strength, weight, and sheer size.

The gluttonous android smiled as she finished off the last of the group, turning the poacher’s camp into a wasteland of empty vehicles and discarded clothes. In the center of it all was the fatty Cell, sporting several more fat rolls, a few extra chins, and more pronounced veins over her powerful arms and legs. She didn’t have time to enjoy herself again however, as a large figure stepped from behind the trees.

“As much as I appreciate you handling those guys… Well, I can’t have you rampaging like this. Sigh, to think I’d have to deal with another one of you…”

Cell squared up against the large android, none other than 17 himself. His muscles were bigger than Videl’s, with even sparks flying off whenever he deigned to show off. Even Cell had to concede he was rather cute, liking the way his clothes strained over his huge body. Also apparent was the massive bulge 17 sported, easily as big as a car. It was clearly horny at the sight of Cell (which she took as a compliment) and 17 had given up hope of squaring it away for combat.

“S-Stupid huge monster…”

“Oh~? Aren’t we the excited one. Don’t worry,I think I’ll have some fun with you before I take you completely…”

Cell flexed her powerful thighs as she steadied herself, bracing as 17 rushed to attack her. She relied on her defensible belly, jabbing quickly to weaken her target. Although a little “distracted”, 17 was as quick as ever, easily trading punches with Cell as he tried to work around her gut. He jumped back, gathering energy in his arms while flexing~

“Urp! Better go full fat for this…”

Cell said, trading her speedy muscle mass for a far larger gut. It took a second however, barely bulging out before 17’s energy began firing at her. The ki blasts diffused themselves harmlessly on her flab, causing pleasurable tingles along her belly, back, and butt. Cell swerved her fatty tail, gathering all the ki her bloated form could manage.

“Just join my perfection already! If you’re lucky, we can even bang~”

“S-Shut up already!”

17 said, turning to face Cell’s hungry tail. He brought up a translucent barrier to block it, easily stopping Cell in her tracks due to her sluggish tail.

“Phew… did you really think it’d be that easy?”

“Nope! Special Beam Cannon!”

It was too late to react as Cell pointed her fatty fingers at 17. The concentrated beam shattered the barrier like glass, piercing 17 through his chest. He should’ve felt pain but instead he felt… nothing? A numbness spread over his body as he fell to his knees.

“As if I’d risk damaging that precious data you hold. Plus, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t aching to see what you can do…”

Cell cooed, returning to her bulky sumo form as she strode to 17. With a light push, she set him on his back, casually undoing his jeans as she admired her prize.

“Oh my, no underwear~?”

“T-There’s none that fits…”

17 moaned, barely able to do anything but submit. Cell giggled slightly as she watched 17’s cock bounce out, thicker than a person’s torso with big veins pulsating on it. Each of his balls were as big as his head, and he couldn’t help but remain erect as Cell steadied herself. She rested her fat booty against his shaft, resting the majority of her gut in 17’s chest.

“Even in my imperfect form, you submit so easily! Oh I think I’ll enjoy this…”

Cell rocked her fat ass against his shaft slowly, rubbing her breasts out of arousal. 17 could only stare and blush as he watched Cell’s belly jiggle above him, his cock aching for her. After a minute or two of teasing, Cell finally gave in and leaned upwards, slamming her ass on his huge cock.

“Oooh~! So big…”

“S-Stupid monster…”

Cell smirked, rocking her hips against his balls, panting from excitement. The thought of more power, and finally ascending to her next form, turned her on more than even his huge cock. With one final, heavy thrust, 17 came in Cell’s fat ass, exhausted and weak.

“A-Ah~ You came so much… although that’s merely the appetizer for me.”

17 was unable to respond, far too exhausted to resist Cell. She stood up, absorbing his cum into her own bio-android skin, as her tail readied itself over his body. Absorbing 17 felt far better than the human cells she had enjoyed, her very being evolving with her! She cackled as her body changed drastically, taking on 17’s bulk into her new form.

“Yes, I will become more perfect! Gaze upon my glorious power~!”

Cell’s sumo body changed into a much more muscular form, as if displaying her prize. Firm, round breasts ballooned out as abs kept multiplying under them. She was growing taller and taller, thicker veins pulsating over her new form. Her insectoid features became more human, gaining luscious pink lips and boot-like feet. Her tail, now thicker, swished behind her as she flexed and stared at herself.

“Glorious~ I mustn't get too excited though, I am one android away from true perfection.”

Cell flexed and posed, sporting biceps as big as cars with an ass that could crush one. Her ki felt more heightened than ever, each vein throbbing with sheer power and accumulated data. This was a worthy battle form, easily enough to raze a city to the ground. Her next target would be much trickier to take, but this only invigorated Cell. The prospect of more data, and thus more power, was an extreme turn on for her.

“Yes, no more subtle trickery. The power of the world’s greatest fighters will course through my veins! And after that… perhaps I could sculpt some servants…”

Cell cooed, the data in her body whirring with possibilities and ideas. To accomplish her scheme however, she’d need much, much more data. And it’d all start with acquiring a certain android turned housewife...


End file.
